Power Rangers Excel Force
by Pie12345
Summary: When three different demons are released into the world again, it is up too the power rangers excel force to stop the demons and along the way they will come across problems that will make or break them in their quest to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys these are the power rangers, that I have chosen for the story, power rangers excel force.

Cast:

Creator: Gadget The Critic

Name: Byron Irat

Colour: Red

Zord: Tiger (Evolves to Grand Lion later on)

Weapon: Tiger 'Taccker (Two giant gauntlet like claws) (Grand Lion Weapon: Grand Blade)

Age: 15

Clothes: Red puffy jacket, tank top grey t-shirt, grey jeans, blue sneakers, red glove on right hand.

Description: Tall, Slim Build, White tanned skin, small scar in the face of a lions jaw on his right hand.

Facial Features: Yellow Eyes (Often glow red when transforming into Grand mode), blonde hair, small nose.

Background: The Irat's-where at first glance would be assumed as a traveling family bakery company-were actually the ones who helped the "Golden Knight" seal the 2 demon armys. With the help of the Blue warrior, he sealed the Inferno Forward, and peace went on the land. Time went, and his successor, Byron, became a lax and relaxed resident in (insert town name here). And then he got a message from the ridouclsly old warrior-calling himself "Sasuke". (No, they are not the kakurangers, they just stole their names.) Byron knew what would happen next, and started panicing, a few hours later he became the leader of a new team of demon slayers.

Family: Sasu Irat, owner of Burning Buns bakery and awkard yet protective father of Byron. Illan and Oria, his 16 year old twin sisters who constanley steal him for stuff, yet care about him anyway.

Friends: The rangers, his family, Lily Marshi, a 12 year old martial artist who's accidently sent him to hospitial about 2 times now, but who's cheerful and tomboyish nature often gets forgiven. Bob Piarin, beign the same age he is, they get along well, and he often appear out of nowhere having new gear to give to them from Infinite. Though he may be a klutz and comedic relief, he's dendable and brave, and allways wanted to be a ranger.

What they are good at: Besides being an expert pastry chef and novice parkourist, Byron is very good with "Excel Energies" as Infinite calls them, which was why he was able to tame the Grand Lion Excel Zord. He's also good with talking, swordsmanship, and often has a knack of scaring people away when he turns into the Grand Red Excel Ranger.

Anything Else?: Grand is basicily the battlizer for the series, after staring at Lion Ha-Oh for an hour I found it.

Creator: ICrzy

Name: Patrick James "PJ" Scott

Colour: Blue

Age: 15

Zord: Wolf

Weapon: Wolf Blaster

Clothes: Blue and black flannel shirt with a gray Pink Floyd shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black converse with blue lace.

Description: Average height for a guy his age, shaggy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and lean but also muscular.

Facial Features: Small scar on forehead from when he crashed his bike when he was a kid.

Background: PJ comes from a "normal" family, well besides the fact his mom was thrown in jail when he was eight due to endangering him. She'd be out drinking and partying than paying attention to him. As for his dad, he walked out when PJ was five and as not come back for him. So pretty "normal" stuff. When his mom was arreste, PJ was sent to a Foster Home where he ended up adopting their last name. He calls the Scott's "mom" and "dad" because they were the first adults to care enough be strict on him and love him.

Family: David Scott age 50( foster dad/school teacher), Mary Scott age 48( foster mom/nurse), Diana Lynch age 40( birth mother/prisoner), and Issac Gordon age 43(birth father/politic official)

Friends: He is close to a few of the kids chosen to be rangers but mostly friends with kids from his neighborhood. His close friends are Johnny Smith, Don Newman, Sam Keith, and Cortney White.

What they are good at: Basketball(which he plays it with his friends from his neighborhood), photography, and boxing.

Anything else: He's dyslexic, and has a difficult time getting his work done because he cannot understand it. He gets help from the school and his foster parents but he still has issues with it.

Creator: Bammybell

Name: Callum 'Cal' Boid

Colour: Black

Age: 16

Zord: Bull

Weapon: Bull Axe

Clothes: dark blue jeans, man united football top, black trainers and a dark grey jacket

Description: short dirty blonde hair, 6'3, slender, green eyes and slightly muscular build

Facial features: a few freckles across his cheeks

Background: His father is a fire-fighter and his mother a fashion designer so his family is wealthy. He is older than his twin by 3 minutes. He loves football he and his dad go to some Manchester United games as they are his favourite football team.

Family: Father Brad Boid, Mother Rachel and Twin sister Tabatha.

Friends: Liam and Zak he knows them both from school and sport practice

What is he good at: Football, cricket and rugby.

Creator: Bammybell

Name: Tabatha 'Tabby" Boid

Colour: Yellow

Age: 16

Zord: Fox

Weapon: Fox Twin Sai

Clothes: waist high dark blue jeggings, yellow t-shirt, black dolly shoes and white jacket

Description: Long golden blonde hair usually in a plait. Green eyes, 5'3 and slim

Facial features: A beauty mark in the corner of her left eye

Background: Her dad is a fire-fighter and her mother is a fashion designer so she come from a wealthy family. She is 3 minutes younger than her twin brother. Tabby and her mother love fashion so her mother will take tabby to her fashion show.

Family: Father Brad boid, Mother Rachel and Twin brother Callum Boid

Friends: Molly and Claire known them since she started high school

What is she good at: Singing, drawing and helping her mum with her designs.

Creator: Mistycharming

Name: Samantha Ryans

Color: Pink

Age: 15

Zord: Cheetah

Weapon: Cheetah Bow

Clothes: A pink tank top, blue jean shorts, pink Nike tennis shoes, and a high pony tail. Also skinny jeans and a jacket when it's cold

Description: Waist length wavy bronze hair, blue eyes, pale skin, petite, 5'1, athletic

Facial features: Heart shaped face, small nose, high cheekbones, freckles, Bronze wavy waist length hair, sky blue eyes, tank skin, petite, 5'1

Background: Sam was born an only child to two rich parents, but at the age of 5 her parents were killed in a fire while Sam was at her grandparents. She was adopted by her grandparents, who are also rich, but was raised in an old fashioned way. (Like always use ur manners, sit up straight, don't swear, ect) she is smart, and does well in school maintaining an A+ average. She also does softball, Basketball and Cross Country. She often feels pressured to be perfect by her grandparents, and at times lets it out at a bad time. She has a big temper, and is extremely protective of her friends. She is terrified of losing someone else like she lost her parents.

Family: Grandma Marie (60), Grandpa Will (61), Elizabeth (Mom Deceased), and John (Dad Deceased)

Friends: Hannah Sviela (Best friend), the other Rangers

She is good at: Cooking, sewing, sports, running, and school. She is also pretty good at the bow and arrow, and has gone to some competitions for it

Personality: She is brave, loyal, polite, kind, friendly, not that trusting, has a big temper, and is smart.

Creator: RadioHeart

Name: Dean Collins

Color: Green

Zord: Monkey

Weapon: Monkey Bow Staff

Age: 16

Clothes: Black and green flannel shirt with a gray shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Description: Short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, light skin tone, muscular, lean, and 5'7".

Facial Features: A few freckles on his face, but barely noticeable.

Background: His mom was a firefighter and the only women on the team, but died when she was trying to save a family from a house fire. Leaving Dean to grow up with his dad and soon to be step-mom. His mom died when he was eight and it broke his heart, and it even affected his dad. His dad began drinking and almost lost custody of Dean, until he got his act together. Dean's dad met a women who literally saved his life and began to date. Much to his dismay, Dean just puts up with it.

Family: Kimberly Collins age 38/firefighter until death, Mark Collins age 44/journalist, and Helen Mills-Collins age 39/professor at local college.

Friends: The rangers and some of the firefighters at firehouse 56 ( but closer to Lt Matt Grey, Lt Pete Dawson, Medic Frankie Foster, and Medic Grace Smith).

What they are good at: Playing the guitar, singing, and cross country.

Other info: He wants to be a firefighter, though his dad is against it.

Creator: Condor-K

Name: Merritt Hayes

Colour: White

Zord: Rhino

Weapon: Rhino Lance

Age: 15

Clothes: Wears a gray tank top underneath a black collared shirt that's kept unbuttoned and open down the front. Also wears a pair of black and gray checkered shorts kept up by a black belt wrapped around his waist. Also wears black sneakers with a white trim, faded gray socks just barely poking out of them.

Description: His skin is a light brown color, while he keeps his jet black hair cut short a top his head in a fairly unkempt nature. Stands at about 5'10" with a lightly muscular, but mostly lean frame. His narrow eyes with large, light brown irises.

Facial Features: Has a short nose, with an angular, somewhat handsome face.

Background: Grew up in a very close family, though his parents were often off working many hours of the day, sometimes being gone for days at a time, Merritt has grown pretty much used to not having any family around, instead relying on his friends for company. Always makes sure to keep in touch with his family, and let them know what he's up to. Even after becoming a ranger, becomes disappointed he has to keep his new activity from them, and often feels compelled to tell them against his better judgment.

Family: Father. Dean Hayes. Food and restaurant critic. Aged 40. Often is traveling, judging culinary competitions, giving lectures at vocational schools and reviewing restaurants around the world for an online news site he works for.  
Mother. Henrietta Hayes. Stuntwoman. Aged 38. Spends long periods of time away on movie or television sets, performing ridiculous and sometimes dangerous stunts for actresses that refuse to.

Friends: He's on good terms with many people from his high school, and seems to know at least a few people from even the closest cliques, be it sports, honor students, creative types, or gamers, on some level, Merritt tries to keep friends with all of them. However he's never had a really close friend, or best friend until meeting the other people he would become Power Rangers with, as they were the first he felt truly connected with. He almost thinks of them as a family, beyond any bond as friends.

What are they Good at?: Extremely adept at reading people, a skill that extends to monsters and enemies as well. Not only does he excel at physically reading and understanding the movements of opponents, he can also take in other sorts of information as well. By listening to them, and experiencing how they act around subordinates, allies and most importantly enemies. He notices even the tiniest details, and though he's not always smart enough to use those observations against them (though sometimes he is) he's more than willing to relay that info to the more intellectual members of the squad, who can make fantastic use out of it.

Additionally, he's quite levelheaded, and though he fights passionately for his friends, and for all innocent people in general, Merritt has the ability to step back from huge distractions and heavy emotions and think rationally, sometimes able to help his friends do the same as well.

Other: He's quite friendly and outgoing, loves to meet new people, and is a firm believer in the policy that every stranger is simply a friend he hasn't yet met. Furthermore, he's willing to try new things and also new foods as well, he loves taking friends out to the best places in town to eat (according to his father) and enjoying themselves there. One of his favorite hobbies to do is to go cycling, riding either along smooth roads and seeing the sights of the city, or going mountain biking through turbulent hills and tough terrain.

Creator: MysteryAgain

Name: Teagan Christa "T.C." Rollins

Color: Purple

Age: 14

Zord: Hawk

Weapon: Hawk Batons

Clothes: T.C. is the type that prefers comfort over fashion. She'll wear things like shorts and T-shirts. A lot of her T-shirts make references to video games and comics.

Description: T.C. is rather short and scrawny. Her hair is chin length, wavy, and naturally light brown, though she dyes it green. Her skin is pale and her eyes are blue.

Facial Features: She has a round face and her ears stick out.

Background: T.C. is an only child. She was born to a middle-class couple that divorced a few years after she was born. Because of that, her time was divided between living with her mom and her dad. While her relationship with both parents is decent, the relationship between her parents is not. Whenever they saw each other, they would fight. This continues to leave her feeling trapped in the middle, and her biggest fear is not being allowed to see one of her parents. Lately, it's gotten worse, which has led her to hang around the school more often in an effort to avoid them.

Family: Christa O'Conner (mother, dentist) and Gerald Rollins(father, accountant)

Friends: She has some friends from the schools roleplaying game club. It's possible for her to bond with the other Rangers as well.

What they are good at: She's good with computers, being both a gamer and an aspiring programmer.

Anything Else: You might want to add a personality section. :) Anyways, T.C. is unashamedly a nerd. She doesn't really care what other people think about her. She is usually talkative and excitable. She hates seeing people fight and will often leave the area if it happens. She has a tendency to speak and act without thinking. She has a bit of an ego, not liking to admit when she's made a mistake. She's rather clever and creative, having made computer programs out of scratch. She's also a bit of a slob, as her bedroom and eating habits can attest to.

Creator: Gadget The Critic

The Mentor isn't an ancient entity. Luke Stuart practicily spent his life following his fathers footsteps, and when he found the demons his father had sealed long ago along with 4 other warriors were unsealed, he quickly found the rangers and had them use his old demon slaying company-Disguised as a sportswear company called "Infinite"-Luke uses his vast knowlodge of demons and the such to help the rangers out. The rangers zords-the Excel Warriors-are monitored and controlled by luke's 16 year old daughter Elizabeth. She was possessed by an angel at a younger age, and told Luke about the predicament, ever since then they've been sharing the body. Which is often why she talks to her self so often.

Demons. The Inferno Forward is an army of demonlike warriors that were sealed by the past Red and Blue excel rangers. Their the most violent out of the Flaming Cross and often yell out rage fused sentences. Their leader is the ox like Rigrontus, and his two maidens, Lus and Gre. Then there are the Rouge Forward, a pirate army of demons that are the more cunning and fast out of the flaming cross that were sealed by the past black, yellow and pink rangers. Their led by "Blackbeard" a kraken like pirate monster, and his son Ignor, who's actually a bit of a pacifist. Of course, a new race of demons are created when Green and White arrive-the Dusk Forward. These are formed more on youkai-japenease demons-and are the most dangerous of the lot. Their led by Yashimitso, the "Oni King". Also, Inferno Forward has Flunour's as the footmen-Magma like Vikings. Rouge Forward has the "Makedo's"-henchmen made of wood and leaf, which are actually the most powerful out of the henchmen. As Dusk Forward ends up having no minions at the start, they end up converting a few humans into Forgotten-ninja like hollow warriors.

Thank you guys, for all the reviews and pm's and i'm sorry if I didn't pick your one for this story but enjoy as the first chapter should be up in the upcoming days.


	2. Excelling To The Max Part 1

Hey guys, this is the first part of my new story power rangers excel force I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Many, years ago demons tried to take over the world, and there were two sides of evil, the first being the rogue army who were a pirate army of demons, who were lead by blackbeard and his son ignor, then came the inferno forward who were an army of demon-like warriors, they were led by the ox like rigrontus, and his two maidens lus and gre, over time they both wanted to take over the earth, but then 5 special warriors came out and fought the two evil demon sides, where the red and blue rangers destroyed and sealed away, the inferno forward and the black, yellow and pink rangers destroyed and sealed away the rogue army, in which was an highly intense fight, the rangers had one but both evil associations swore that they would come back.

In the middle of nowhere

A secret tomb started to rumble and out came, a pirate demon.

"I'm free!". The demon started laughing.

"Ignor, my son get out here now, arghh!". He said growling.

"Dad, I mean blackbeard, whatever, what are we going to do now?". Ignor asked.

"Were going to take over the world, duh, and I know just who could help". Blackbeard said.

Then he summoned a demon out of nowhere, and out came a dragon like demon humanoid in stature standing about 6'6" tall with large muscles he has a dragon esque head with 5 horns in the shape of a crown as he is a demon king he has blood red scales and one wing the other one being lost when he was imprisoned the first time he carries no weapons as his claws close together to form his blade.

"Dracoris, how nice of you to join us". Blackbeard said.

"What do you need me to do sir". Dracoris said.

"Where are we, we are in a place called Handon, in London, well okay we will take over this place first". Blackbeard said.

"As you wish sir". Dracoris said, as the three left.

* * *

"Byron, hurry up your going to make us late". A teenage girl said.

"Do you want us to get the ice again". A different teenage girl said.

"NO! I'm coming down now". Byron said as he came down the stairs.

Byron was wearing, a red puffy jacket, a tank top grey shirt, grey jeans, blue sneakers, and wore a red glove on his right hand.

"Well let's go then, illan and oria". Byron said to his twin sisters.

They all left for school.

As soon as they got outside byron saw a golf cart there, and walked up to it.

"Get in the cart". He said to the two.

The two girls smiled and got in.

Byron started to drive with the two girls beside him.

"Wait, you do know it's illegal to drive at 16 right, we could go to jail, well you could". Illan said.

"Eh, what the cops don't know won't hurt them". Byron said.

"Yes, yes it will". Oria said.

Just then they saw a police car, and byron sped off as the police car rode after them.

* * *

Handon Secondary School And College

"So sis, what do you think this year will bring us?". A teenage boy said.

"Well, cal considering were rich, and that we don't have to do a lot means more or less the same". A teenage girl said.

"See, tabby that's the problem I just want to change that I want to build my own future, not have mum and dad just give it to us". Cal said.

Cal was a short dirty blonde hair, 6'3, slender, green eyes and slightly muscular build, white and had freckles across his face, he wore dark blue jeans, the new black man united football top, black trainers and a dark grey jacket.

Whereas Tabby was a Long golden blonde haired girl usually in a plait. Green eyes, 5'3 and slim, white and had a beauty mark in the corner of her left eye, she wore waist high dark blue jeggings, yellow t-shirt, black dolly shoes and white jacket.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, bro". Tabby said.

Just then the two and pretty much the whole school heard tires screeching and a police siren come into the school's premises, the golf cart came fast and nearly knocked over cal and tabby.

"HEY! Watch out you jerk!". Tabby shouted.

The golf cart backed up, "What did you call me". Byron said to tabby.

He then saw the police and sped of into the school.

The police officer's got out their car and ran into the school after the golf cart.

The golf cart was going through the school halls with the teachers and students shocked and surprised until they saw who was driving it and saw the police behind them, the cart stopped and byron took of running to the school hall, where he bumped into a boy, "Hey, byron calm down man". The boy said.

"No can do, pj, i'm in trouble again". Byron said to the boy.

PJ was Average height for a guy his age, shaggy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and lean but also muscular, and slighty tanned. He also had a small scar on his forehead, he wore a Blue and black flannel shirt with a gray Pink Floyd shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black converse with blue lace.

"Yeah okay, and watch out!". He shouted, to byron who had then ran into a girl.

"Oh sorry, samantha". Byron said,

"It's okay, byron and running around again I see". Samantha said.

"Yeah, but this time it's big". Byron said running off.

Samantha saw two police officer's run after byron.

Samantha was Heart shaped face, small nose, high cheekbones, freckles, Bronze wavy waist length hair, sky blue eyes, tank skin, petite, 5'1 and athletic, she wore A pink tank top, blue jean shorts, pink Nike tennis shoes, and a high pony tail. Also skinny jeans and a jacket when it's cold.

The bell then went for assembly as all the students went inside for it.

The principal was speaking about how this year was going to be great, and then byron came running in and ran onto the stage.

"Princy, i'm sorry it's come to this". Byron said.

"Come to what". The principal said.

"This". Byron replied, just as the two police officers came in, "Byron Irat, it had to be you again, you know your record is going to be pretty big soon right". The first police officer said, "And oh yeah your father sasu said to say hi, and that he knew you would take the cart". The other police officer said.

"My dad was spying on me". Byron said with a saddened expression.

"Yeah he was bro". Oria said.

"You both knew". Byron replied.

"Yes, were sorry". Illan said.

"Were triplets, triplets don't lie to each other". Byron said to the two.

Byron then walked out.

The assembly then finished.

The first class was english, and the five teens and illan and oria were in the same class.

"What do you lot think of folk tales and demons". said to her class.

"I think there stupid". Byron said, making the whole class laugh.

"Very well, byron, you can think that way". replied.

A teenage girl then walked into the class.

"Hello and you are". Byron said to the girl.

"I'm Elizabeth, and you must be the famous byron". Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth, wore a orange shirt, with black jeggings, and had white vans.

"Yes, yes I am, wait you know who I am, Oh My Gosh, i'm famous". Byron said.

"No". Illan replied.

"But she". Byron said back.

"No". Oria said to byron irritated with his behavior this time.

The whole class laughed again.

Byron then got a text message.

"This is sasuke, don't react but they have been released all of the demons, you know what happens next, i'll be in touch". The message read.

Byron began to panic, this is what he had been trained for but it all came quickly.

Then an attack happened and they could hear screams from outside.

Byron got up and jumped through the window, to confront the attackers.

These were demons made out of wood and leafs that just stood up, they were, "Makedo's you only just arrived, your slow". Byron said smirking.

Pj, cal, tabby and samantha were all next to each other and decided to run out and help him, whilst oria and illan looked on to see what would happen.

Byron, ran up and jumped over a table by front flipping, he then kicked one makedo, to the floor and punched another in the face, he then dodged a kick to him and caught it and flipped the makedo over.

Pj, ran up to a makedo and punched it in the face, using his boxing abilities he was able to dodge attacks at him and he quickly jabbed another in the face with his left hand before punching another to the ground.

Cal ran up to a makedo and kicked a makedo in the leg, he then tackled another to the floor before roundhouse kicking another in the face.

Tabby ran up to a makedo and kicked one demon in the chest, she then punched another in the face before she slid under one and got back up and kicked it's back making it fall.

Samantha instead of running towards a makedo ran away from them, *Sigh* but they quickly caught up with her, and she hit one makedo in the face before kicking another in the chest and then she flipped one over to the floor.

The five then out of sight got cornered and were surrounded.

Then a man, wearing a leather black jean jacket, black jeans and a white shirt came out, and started attacking the makedos, he quickly kicked one down and punched another in the chest before he pulled out a blaster of some sort and blasted the other ones.

Elizabeth then came out too.

"Elizabeth, what is happening and who is he?". Pj said,

"That is my dad. and this is now a war between humans and demons". Elizabeth replied.

* * *

And that's a rap for part 1, sorry guys that it took so long, I was just busy, anyways read and review i'd love to hear what you have to say about the new story.

Thanks, Pie12345


	3. Excelling To The Max Part 2

Hey guys, the next chapter of power rangers excel force, is now, enjoy.

* * *

Outside Handon Secondary School And College

"Hello, you five my name is Luke Stuart and if you come with me i'll explain to you all what is happening, except byron as he already knows as he's the chosen red ranger of this team". Luke said, as the other four looked confused and they all started walking to an abandoned cave.

* * *

Command Center

"This, guys is the command center of the power rangers excel force". Luke said.

"Okay, that's great but why are we here, then?". Samantha said.

"Well, sam the reason why you are here is because, I want you to become the power rangers excel force, the world needs your help, and other ranger teams such as action force and elemental core, have their own enemies to face and can't help out right now". Luke said.

"I'm in obviously, not like I have a choice do I luke". Byron said.

"No, you really don't". Luke said.

They all turned to see Elizabeth talking to herself.

"So, these five are the new rangers, yeah they are and I hope that they'll be good and save the world". Elizabeth said to herself.

"Urm, what was that about?". Cal asked.

"She'll tell you when she's ready". Luke replied.

"Anyways, you five come other here, to the table". Luke said.

There was a briefcase, which luke had opened, it revealed five morphers, similar to the ones of the power rangers turbo, with a key and the main morpher which was the five colours.

"Sam, you are the chosen pink ranger, you will wield the power of the cheetah and it will be your zord, you will also have a cheetah bow as a weapon". Luke said.

"This, is not something i'm ready for, but if i'm the chosen pink ranger then okay". Sam said hesitantly.

"Tabby, you are the chosen yellow ranger, you will have the power of the fox and it will also act as your zord, your weapon will be the fox twin sai". Luke said.

"This, is new". Tabby said confused.

"Cal, you are the chosen black ranger, you will have the power of the bull and it will be your zord, and your weapon will be the bull axe". Luke said.

"Why do you keep on saying chosen, and okay". Cal said shocked.

"Pj, you are the chosen blue ranger and second in command of the power rangers excel force, you will have the power of the wolf and it will also be your zord, your weapon will be the wolf blaster". Luke said.

"Urm, well i'm not r-really sure, but if it involves protecting the world i'll be ready for the attack". Pj said smiling.

"Byron, you are the chosen red ranger and leader of the power rangers excel force, you will have the power of the tiger and will be your zord, and your weapon will be the tiger taccker". Luke said.

"Oh, i'm so ready for this!". Byron said pumped up.

"The reason I kept, on saying chosen is because your are the chosen warriors for this task, the powers chose you as soon as you was born". Luke said.

The fives eyes lit up and they looked ready.

The alarm went off.

"Guys, it's dracoris, stop him!". Elizabeth said, as the five were about to leave.

"Oh, yeah take these, they are your communicator's, and teleporter's". Luke said.

"How do, we morph?". Tabby asked.

"The leader will say, ready, and you will all reply, ready, then you take out your excel keys, and put them in the morpher and turn them, whilst saying, excel to the max". Luke said, as the five teleported to the battle scene.

* * *

Handon City Centre

"Oh, were are you teens!". Dracoris said.

The five teleported in.

"Hey, dracoris, stop right there". Byron shouted to the demon.

"Hmm, haha, no, makedo's attack!". Dracoris shouted.

The makedo's then ran towards the five.

Byron took on one, and kicked it in the chest and then punched it in the face, destroying it, pj ran at one and jumped over it, he quickly turned around and punched it in the back, destroying it, cal ran at one and punched it in the chest before back flipping over and hitting him in the chest, destroying it, tabby ran towards one, and kicked it in the head, she then sweeped the makedo off of it's feet and making it fall to the ground destroying it, samantha ran at one and punched it, in the face, she then kicked it in the head, knocking it to the floor, destroying it.

"Wow, you five are good, but let's see how you deal with this". Dracoris said, as he sent out a huge purple wave of energy at the five and the blast went infornt of them only just and did not hurt them as much, the five growned.

"That's it guys let's morph". Byron said.

"Ready!". Byron shouted.

"Ready!". The other four shouted.

The five bought out their keys as they stood in a line, "Excel To The Max!". The five shouted, as they put the keys in and turned the keys in the morphers.

Byron, felt a surge of red energy surround him and he saw his suit, begin to come around him, he saw that it was mainly red, throughout, and that the body was red and that his sleeves, were white, and his helmet was a tiger.

Pj, felt a surge of blue energy surround him and he saw his suit, begin to go around him, he was that it was mainly blue, and that the body was blue, but his sleeves were white, and his helmet was a wolf.

Cal, felt a surge of black energy surround him and he saw his suit, begin to surround him, he saw that it was mainly black, and that the body was black, but his sleeves were white and his helmet was a bull.

Tabby, felt a surge of yellow energy surround her, and she saw her suit, begin to go around her, she saw that it was mainly yellow, and that the body was yellow, but her sleeves, were white, and her skirt was yellow, and her helmet was a fox.

Samantha, felt a surge of pink energy surround her, and she saw her suit, begin to come around her, she saw that it was mainly pink and that the body was pink, but her sleeves, were white, and her skirt was pink, and her helmet was a cheetah.

"Oh, No!". Dracoris said.

"Alpha Warrior! Red Excel Ranger". Byron said.

"Surprising Champion! Blue Excel Ranger!". Pj said.

"Immortal Breaker! Black Excel Ranger!". Cal said.

"Rouge Striker! Yellow Excel Ranger!". Tabby said.

"Raging Heart! Pink Excel Ranger!". Samantha said.

"The errors of the past, we seek to correct!, Power Rangers, Excel Force!". The five said together.

"Oh, no the power rangers excel force are here, boss!". Dracoris shouted.

"Rangers, call forth your weapons". Luke said.

"Weapons, Activate". The five said.

"Tiger Tacckers". Byron said.

"Wolf Blaster". Pj said.

"Bull Axe". Cal said.

"Fox Twin Sai". Tabby said.

"Cheetah Bow". Samantha said.

Byron ran straight at dracoris, and swiped him twice using both hands and then he punched him in the face with the right taccker, pj then jumped over byron and started shooting dracoris, he shot him in the face and then kicked him in the face, cal then came running and swung his axe, at the demon, he slashed him twice and then slashed him in the chest, tabby, then jumped over her twin brother and hit, the demon twice with her twin sai and then she swipped him with both at the same time in the chest, samantha then, ran in and blasted shots at the demon, she hit him in the chest and then in the face as the demon fell to the floor.

"Rangers, combine your weapons". Luke said over the communicators.

"Weapons, Combine!". The five said.

The fox twin sai. were at the sides, and the cheetah bow was at the bottom, the bull axe was in the middle, and the wolf blaster was on top, and the tiger tacckers were holdng it all together.

"Excel, Blaster, Ready!". Byron said.

"Ready". Sam and Tabby said.

"Aim". Cal and Pj said.

"Fire". Byron said.

Five, blasts of the five's colours came out and their animal zord spirits came out and went into dracoris.

"NO!". Dracoris shouted, and he then exploded.

* * *

Middle Of Nowhere

"Son, make him big". Blackbeard said.

A Green ray went down towards, dracoris and hit him.

* * *

Handon City Centre

The green blast hit dracoris and he started to grow really big.

"Urm, how is that even possible?". Pj questioned.

"Rangers, call your zords and they will come". Luke said.

"Excel Zords, Activate!". The five shouted.

A red tiger, blue wolf, black bull, yellow fox, and a pink cheetah, came out of nowhere.

"Wow, this is great!". Byron said, "Let's go guys". Byron said as they all jumped in their zords.

"Tiger Zord, Online!". Byron said.

"Wolf Zord, Ready!". Pj said.

"Bull Zord, Here!". Cal said.

"Fox Zord, Rolling". Tabby said.

"Cheetah Zord, Running!". Samantha said.

Five Makedo's grew giant aswell.

The tiger zord, ran at the makedo, and swipped it's face and then sent out a red blast from it's mouth destroying the makedo, the wolf zord, ran at the makedo, and punched the makedo and then sent out a blue blast from it's mouth, destroying it, the bull zord, ran at the makedo, and then with it's horns went into the makedo and then it threw it on the floor, and then it sent out a black blast from it's mouth destroying the makedo, the fox zord ran at the makedo and jump kicked it in the face, and then sent out a yellow blast from it's mouth destroying it, the cheetah zord, then ran around the makedo and then kicked it in the chest and then it sent out a pink blast from it's mouth destroying the makedo.

Dracoris, sent another green blast towards the five zords this time and it knocked them down.

"Guys, combine your zords". Elizabeth said.

"Okay". Byron replied.

"Zords, Combine!". The five said.

The wolf became the right leg, and the fox became the left leg, the tiger became the body, the cheetah became the left arm and the bull became the right arm, and the tiger formed the head.

"Excel Megazord, Ready!". The five said together.

The five were in the cockpit, sitting, from pj, tabby, byron, sam, cal.

Dracoris, hit the megazord, in the face and the megazord stumbled back.

"How, about we try this". Byron said.

The megazord, then took out it's sword from the wolf's leg.

"Excel Sabre, Ready!". The five said.

The megazord, ran forward and striked dracoris in the chest, knocking dracoris back.

"Let's finish this guys". Byron said.

"Excel Sabre, Strike!". The five shouted.

The megazords sword, then became engulfed in flames, the megazord ran forward and stopped, it then swung the sword at dracoris, and iit hit him in the chest.

"I'm sorry sir, I have failed you". Dracoris said, as he exploded.

"Yeah, we did it!". Sam said.

The five all had a group hug, and then sat back down.

"Excel Rangers, We Won That Race!". Byron said.

The five then teleported back to base.

* * *

The Middle Of Nowhere

"ARGHH! HE FAILED ME AND NOW THOSE PESCKY POWER RANGERS EXCEL FORCE ARE BACK!". Blackbeard said.

"We will just need to send out the strongest next time then won't we dad". Ignor said.

* * *

Command Center

"Well done, guys you did very well, out there for your first time". Luke said.

"Yeah, you guys were great". Elizabeth said.

"Aww, thanks". Byron said.

"GROUP HUG!". Byron shouted, as all seven of them had hugged.

"Guys, hands in". Bron said.

The five excel rangers put there hands in.

"Power Rangers Excel Force". The five said.

"Alright, now go home and rest, you five have deserved it". Luke said.

They all said goodbye, and the five teleported out.

Just then two figures came in.

"So, tor how do you think it went?". Luke asked.

"I think it went well, but they are a long way off being as good as the power rangers action force and not a lot away from the power rangers elemental core, as they just started recently aswell". Tor said.

"Yeah, but they are not, as good as us, so, yeah". Parker said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah park we get it". Elizabeth said, as the four laughed.

* * *

Well, guys that's it I really liked this chapter, and read and review i'd love to hear what you have to say.

Oh, and on to a new matter after the next chapter, the first story act, will happen, and for many of your readers you know about the character bio's, I would like you to choose a ranger and for you to choose what the arc would be about, and the one I like best, or the ranger that has the most one's about it will be chosen, okay.

Thanks, Pie12345


	4. New Friends

Hey guys, sorry i've taken so long for this chapter it's just that i've been busy with college, so I have limited time, but here is the new chapter, of power rangers excel force enjoy.

* * *

Command Center

"Guys, I think you should all get to know each other more, since you are a team". Luke said.

"Yeah, your right, i'll go first as you all know, my name is byron and I have a very overprotective father, which is very annoying as he doesn't trust me, I also have two very annoying sister's, were triplets and it's not like there's one of them if I look to the left, i'll see one if I look to the right I see the other, I am also the predecessor for the first red excel warrior and hope to follow in his footsteps and hope my training has paid off, I also like playing football". Byron said.

"Well, i'm pj, I urm don't really want to talk about my family, right now, but I enjoy where I am know, I like playing all sports especially basketball and football, but that's how I do not get distracted, but this new job will help save the world which is great". Pj said.

"I'm cal, I have a twin sister, on this team too, haha and our parents are rich, which is challenging because I want to make my own life choices and not rely on them, this team, can make me see a future in something new and better for my life, I love to play football and other sports and I love to go watch manchester united play matches aswell". Cal said.

"I'm tabby, I have a twin brother, on the team haha, and our parents are rich which I don't seem to mind as much as my bro does but I mean everyone's different and I don't know what my future will bring but I hope it brings success to this team, I also love to sing". Tabby said.

"I'm samantha, I don't want to talk about family but my grandparents are rich, I don't know what I want in life right now, but what looks ahead seems interesting, I love to cook and do sports". Samantha said.

"Know that your all friends let's get to training". Elizabeth said.

The boys all took on each other, byron ran at pj and kicked him in the stomach making him fall and, then dodged a punch from cal and punched him in the stomach making him fall, pj and cal exchanged blows and kicks to each others stomachs and chests at each other but neither of the two could beat the other, the two were evenly matched.

"I'm experienced". Byron said.

"We can see that". Pj said.

The three boys laughed.

The girls were fighting aswell, tabby ran towards sam and tried kicking her which sam managed to block it and the two girls went in a tireless punching match at each other, seeing who would gain the upper hand and tabby punched sam in the chest, before sam quickly had kicked tabby back, he two girls were evenly matched.

"Great training session guys". Luke said.

"Thanks". The five all said together.

"Go home, and rest guys you've earned it today". Luke said.

The five said goodbye to luke and elizabeth and walked out.

* * *

Handon Park

The five were walking when some makedo's came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Ready, Guys!". Byron said.

"Ready!". The four replied.

"Excel, To The Max!". The five shouted, and morphed.

"Pj and tabby go to the right, cal and samantha go to the left, i'll cover the middle let's go". Byron said.

Byron, straight away jumped and roundhouse kicked a makedo and then punched the other one backwards and onto the floor destroying it.

"1-0 to me, or is it 2-0". Byron said questioning himself.

Pj, and tabby, were standing back to back, pj then picked up tabby and flung her around, and her feet hit the makedo's in the chest knocking them down, pj then put her down and kicked the last makedo in the chest.

"Oh, yeah!". Pj said, "That, was great!". Tabby sreached.

Cal and samantha were back to back fighting the makedo's, cal ran at one and slid under it's fight jumped up and kicked it in the back, before he held out his arms, for samantha to run, and jump up and then kick the last one in the chest.

"We did it!". Cal said, "Oh yeah we did it!". Samantha said as the two high fived.

"Well guys let's go home". Byron said.

"Yes, let's". Samantha said.

* * *

Middle Of Nowhere

"Son, we need a proper plan!". Blackbeard said.

"Don't worry dad, i've got a good one". Ignor responded.

* * *

Pj's House

Pj, was sitting on the couch watching tv, when he heard the doorbell ring.

Pj, got up and david and mary followed him to the door.

"Hello". Pj said.

David and mary gasped at who they saw.

"Urm, who is he?". Pj said confused.

"Urm, well pj honey, this...". Mary said.

"This is your dad, your biological dad". David said.

"Hello Son". The man said.

"DAD!". Pj shouted.

* * *

Well, guys I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it was short but it is leading up to the first arc, and it will probably be up next week, the next chapter, and guys keep sending in character arcs that you think are good for the rangers here, anyways, read and review guys, I always love to here what you have to say.

Thanks, Pie12345


	5. The Truth

Hey guys i'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long, but here it is now, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Pj's house

"Why are you back, dad, you abandoned me?". Pj said.

"I'm sorry and do you really not notice me?". Pj's dad said.

"I'm Isaac Gordon, i'm a political official". Isaac said.

"Why should I care?". Pj said.

"I work for the government a business where I hire people for a certain job". Isaac said.

"Yeah so". Pj said.

"So, I left my business for you, when your older". Isaac said.

"Why, would I want your business when you weren't even here for me". Pj said.

"I know i'm sorry for that but I wasn't allowed to see you as I was taken away and captured but I don't know where". Isaac said about to cry.

"Oh, wow dad i'm sorry". Pj said.

* * *

Byron's house

"Where's pj, babe?". Byron said to tabby.

"Babe, i'm not your babe were not on that level yet". Tabby said smiling.

"Yet, oh so that means I have a chance". Byron said.

"Think what you want byron". Tabby said laughing.

"Wow, you two are a real couple". Cal said laughing.

"Yeah, I can't wait to until I see your kids". Sam said.

"Me too". Byron said as he and tabby stood up and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why would I go out with you?". Tabby said sternly.

"Why wouldn't you?". Byron asked back smiling.

"I like someone else anyways". Tabby said.

"Yeah, sure you do". Byron, cal and sam all said simultaneously, they all started laughing.

"Anyways let's get to school". Cal said.

The four walked outside and started walking to school.

* * *

Handon Secondary School And College

The four had arrived at school.

"I still think that I should run for prime minister". Byron said.

"You would kill us all". Sam said.

The four laughed.

"I still think it's weird that pj didn't walk with us today". Tabby said.

"Hey, there he is now". Cal said

"Hey, who's that man that pj is with?". Sam said.

"I don't know but let's find out". Byron said.

"Hey, pj where was you this morning and who's this?". Byron said.

"Guys, this is my dad, Isaac Gordon". Pj said.

"But I thought your dad was gone, like he abandoned you?". Cal said.

"Now he's back". Pj said.

"Ayways, dad meet bryon, cal, tabby and sam.

"Nice to meet you isaac". Byron said.

"Wait, Isaac Gordon, a political offical for the government, wow what an pleasure it is to meet you". Cal said.

"See, I told you i'm a big deal". Isaac said.

"Whatever". Pj said smiling.

"Great to finally meet you, isaac". Tabby said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, isaac". Sam said.

"Ah, my head!". Byron said as he was in pain.

"Anyways, guys it was nice to meet you all, but I have to go bye". Isaac said.

"Bye dad". Pj said.

"Bye son". Isaac said.

The two had hugged.

"Something is fishy about that guy". Byron said, as he, cal, tabby and sam gathered round each other.

"Yeah, I got that feeling to". Tabby said.

"Of course you do". Sam said smiling.

"Shhh you". Tabby said.

"Yeah and we can't tell pj yet though". Byron said.

"Tell pj, what exactly?". Pj said confused.

"Oh, pj that me and tabby are dating". Byron said putting his arm around tabby's waist.

"No, were not". Tabby said.

"She's just shy". Sam said.

"Yep it's true". Cal said.

"Okay, why did you need to hide it from me". Pj said.

"I don't know?". Byron said.

"Tabby thought you liked her". Cal said.

"Oh, well no I don't". Pj said laughing.

Two blonde girls wearing pink tank tops and one wearing cream jeans and the other purple jeans, came towards tabby, these two girls were twins.

"Oh, hey molly and claire". Tabby said.

"Hello, tabby, does this mean your finally going out with byron?". Molly said.

"Finally?". Byron asked intrigued.

"Yeah, remember he's on the list like on the top of the list". Claire said.

"Guys, no". Tabby tried to shush them.

"Top of the list what list". Byron said smiling.

"A list of who I think is the funniest and most annoying in the school". Tabby said.

"No, that's not it, you've liked him f...". Molly blurted out, before tabby put her hands on both molly and claire's mouths.

"No way!". Byron said.

"Tabby likes me". Byron said, "Guys hit it". Byron then said.

Pj and cal then made a beat.

"Tabby, likes me, she likes me, she wants to marry me, marry me, she wants to have kids together, oh yeah and why's that because tabby likes me". Byron sang and the three boys and sam laughed after.

"Look what you two have done now, he knows and the flirtiness will be more like a couple between me and him". Tabby said saddly.

"Were so sorry". Molly said.

"Yeah, we just thought...". Claire said.

"Well you thought wrong". Tabby said.

"Don't worry tabby I like you two". Byron said winking.

"Ask her out then". Cal said.

"Don't tell me what to do!". Byron said.

"So your not going to ask her out then". Pj said.

"No". Byron said.

"Why not?". Sam said.

"A relationship will get in the way of saving the world as power rangers plus what if we break up, we couldn't work together". Byron said.

"Wow, you really think that". Tabby said starting to tear up and she ran away.

"No tabby wait!". Byron said as he ran after her.

"Well that escalated quickly". Cal said, as the three followed.

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter, I know it was a filler but I hope you really enjoyed it and next chapter you will find out more about pj's father isaac gordon, anyways read and review as I would love to hear what you have to say, I really enjoyed this chapter as it was more funny and upbeat at the end.

Thanks, Pie12345


	6. Betrayal Part 1

Hey, guys look i'm so sorry it took me forever to update the story, but I hope this arc will make it up.

* * *

Secret Warehouse

Byron is strapped to a chair and has certain things on him.

"Urm, HELP!". Byron screamed.

Nobody came, then footsteps were heard.

"Wait your...". Byron said.

* * *

"For you to understand the next part of this story we will need to take you back to the future". Byron said.

"Wrong". Cal said.

"Present". Byron said.

"NO". Cal said.

"Ancient Egypt". Byron said.

"That doesn't even make any sense, but too 10 hours ago to were this all started were a foe turned into a villain". Cal said.

"Why you stealing my thunder, bro". Byron said.

"Just get on with the story". Sam said.

"Sorry Mom!". Byron and cal said in a silly voice.

10 Hours Earlier

Handon Secondary School And College

"Tabby, wait!, woo dad was right I should jog more in the mornings". Byron said shouting, but she was long gone.

Byron was then grabbed around the waist and knocked out and got dragged away.

Pj, cal and sam then caught up with tabby.

"Hey tabby, you okay?". Sam said.

"No". Tabby said coldly.

"Did byron catch up to you btw". Cal said.

"No, he didn't what are you talking about". Tabby said.

"Then where is he?". Pj said.

"Don't know don't care". Tabby said walking off.

"Cal, to base, cal to base". Cal said into his communicator.

"Yes, cal". Luke said.

"We don't know where byron is see if you can track his morphing signal so we can find him please". Cal said.

"Were on it". Liz said.

"He's moving really fast and he's on the motorway, why?". Luke said.

"Maybe, he found out something was wrong and went to check it out but got caught up in all of it". Pj said.

"Or we could check the security cams". Sam said.

"Sure, if you want to do it the easy way". Pj said.

The three walked into the school and found tabby and told her what's happening they then walked up to the, principals office and told the principal what happened.

"We will send the tapes back to you luke". Sam said.

* * *

Command Center

"What, he was taken!". Luke said to liz.

"This is bad, this is really bad". Liz said.

"Tell the rangers to come here now". Luke said.

"And see if you can find a better angle to see and find out on who is the person or monster that has taken him". Luke said.

* * *

Secret Warehouse

Byron was carried out of the car still unconscious and badly bruised, and was placed on a table and strapped up to the table.

The man wearing all black had taken his mask off a walked off laughing evilly.

* * *

Outside Handon Mall

"Rangers report the base, immediately". Liz said through the communicators.

"Did you find byron". Tabby said worried.

"Yes, and it's worse than we thought, and we know who took him". Liz said.

"Okay, were on our way". Pj said, as the four ran off to teleport back to base.

Hiding behind a bush

"Hmm, the red ranger has disappeared how funny". A Boy had said.

"When's the surprise". A girl said.

"When we here the bang". Another boy had said as the three had walked away.

* * *

Present

Command Center

"Look guys, watch the video". Luke said.

"As you can see byron is running after tabby, but stops to catch his breath, when the mysterious figure comes and grabs him, we then zoomed in a found out that it is...". Liz said.

* * *

Secret Warehouse

"Wait your PJ'S...". Byron said.

* * *

Command Center

"DAD!". Cal, sam and tabby all said.

"WHAT! MY DAD KIDNAPPED BYRON, WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!". Pj said angrily".

"Well he's not the man he used to be, because he's a villain, pj". Luke said.

"No he can't be". Pj said crying as he ran out".

"I'll talk to him". Sam said, as she ran out after him.

"Sam, wait a second, now that pj is gone we can tell you what's really happening". Luke said.

"We found out, that pj's dad, works for Blackbeard". Liz said.

Shocking the three rangers that were there, although the didn't know that pj was just waiting outside listening to all of it and clinched his fists as he went to go and save byron.

* * *

Secret Warehouse

"What do you want with me". Byron said to Isaac.

"That's easy, your power". Isaac said.

"Why mine". Byron said.

"Because without your powers, you will be weakened, and so will your team, but you seem to keep the team together with your power so, that's why I targeted you". Isaac said.

"That's a lie, now tell me the truth". Byron said with a stern tone, the first time byron had been serious in a long time.

"I work for Blackbeard and he said, that if I didn't take your powers, which will ultimately kill you, he would kill my son". Isaac said.

"So your going to kill me, so you can save your son". Byron said.

"Yes". Isaac replied.

"And how is that going to make pj feel, when you tell him, you killed his friend so that, you could save his life, imagine the guilt he will, have maybe even all of the guilt that could make pj go and kill himself". Byron said.

"Enough". Isaac shouted.

"Whilst your busy killing me, your already killing your own son". Byron said.

"That's it, I was going to let you live but now, you leave me no choice". Isaac said, as he turned the switch on that started to take away byron's powers.

"Goodbye, byron it was nice knowing you". Isaac said as his eyes turned red.

"AHHH! I WILL BE AVENGED!". Byron screamed as his powers were seemingly taken and the machine turned off.

"Extraction Completed". The computer said.

"Boss, it's done". Isaac said to Blackbeard.

"Great, now come back to me and give me his power's it will make me even stronger and so that the world will be mine". Blackbeard said.

"Your son will be allowed to live". Blackbeard said to Isaac before the cut communication. "For Now!". Blackbeard said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Command Center

"Pj, is gone". Sam said.

"Oh, no he must of found out". Cal said.

"Tell us where byron is now!". Tabby said.

"No way". Liz said.

"He's in one of the political warehouse, and it's owned by Isaac gordon, where they extract things". Luke said. "You need to hurry, he's trying to takeaway byron's powers". Luke shouted, as the three rangers ran out of the command center.

"God speed rangers, God speed". Luke said.

* * *

IG Warehouse

"I'm really sorry for having to do this to you byron, but you left me no choice". Isaac said with a tear in his eye, looking at the paled skin byron, before he lit a flame, before walking out with a breifcase, and setting fire to the warehouse, he turned around one last time to look at byron before he walked off.

* * *

Wow, guys this is part 1 of this arc and it will really great to write, probably one of my best chapters I've ever written yet, and I'm sorry it took forever to upload I've been, so busy with college and playing football, but now I have time to update more, anyways I really hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.

Thanks, Pie12345


	7. Betrayal Part 2

Hey, guys i'm back with another chapter of power rangers excel force.

* * *

Byron was coughing as the fire was getting closer and closer to him, and since he was tied up and his powers had been extracted from him there wasn't a lot he could do.

"HELP! HELP!". Byron shouted, but to no avail and just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard footsteps of a person running.

"HELP!*COUGH*COUGH, HELP!". Byron said as somebody was calmly walking through the fire towards him.

"Urm, d-do I kn-know y-you". Byron said to the person who was around 6ft.

"Nope, but I know you". He said as he untied byron and ran out the building with byron on his back, before it had been burned down.

* * *

Near IG Warehouse

PJ was sprinting as fast as he could so he could try and find byron.

"BYRON! BYRON!". Pj was shotuing.

Pj then saw a man walking with a briefcase and knew exactly who it was.

"DAD! WHERE IS HE!". Pj shouted to his dad.T

"Um, I-I have no idea what you are talking about". Isaac said as he tried to walk off.

Pj grabbed isaac by the collar.

"Dad, i'm asking you one more time were is he and what is in the briefcase". Pj shouted at his dad.

The other rangers had found pj and were watching what was happening.

"He's in my building down there". Isaac said.

"Great and what's in the briefcase?". Pj asked angrily.

"Urm, well it's byron's powers". Isaac said looking at the ground.

"YOU, WHAT, YOU TOOK HIS POWERS AWAY FROM HIM THAT'S GOING TO KILL HIM IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HIM". Pj shouted at his dad.

"I can't give it back, he has to die". Isaac said.

"Why does he have to die dad?". Pj said trying to calm himself down.

"Because he told me that I had to do this". Isaac said tearing up.

"Who told you dad?". Pj said.

"Blackbeard!". Isaac shouted.

"But why would you do it?". Pj asked confused.

"Because he threatened to kill you". Isaac said.

"What, dad why would you believe what he said he's going to double cross you". Pj said annoyed with what he was hearing.

"But he said". Isaac said looking confused.

"He lied to you dad, of course he would tell you he wouldn't try and kill me now, but how long did he say he wouldn't try and kill me again for, because he wants us all dead". Pj said.

"Oh well I never thought he would do that to me". Isaac said.

"Well, where's byron?". All four rangers said.

"He's not going to make it". Isaac said.

"Why the hell not?". Pj said.

"Because I set the place on fire and he might already be dead". Isaac said.

"You, w-wh-what". Pj said shocked.

"No we have to go find him now, come on pj". Tabby said.

"Dad, stay out of my life forever okay, you are not my dad and never will be". Pj said.

"Son!". Isaac said.

"I'm not your son!". Pj shouted as he ran off towards the burning building.

* * *

IG WAREHOUSE

The fire department were called by luke to the location, and they put out the fire quickly, but the whole building was ruined, they all went inside to look if there was a body of sorts in there but there wasn't.

"Uh, luke there is no body so what could've happened". Cal said over the communicator.

"I don't know". Luke replied, "Guys come back to the command center and we will see what we can do". Luke said.

"Guys, this is really bad, were could byron be". Sam said worried about byron.

The four teens ran around the corner and teleported back to the command center were no one could find them.

* * *

Command Center

"This is really bad guys, we have no idea were byron could be as we have no trace of his morpher, but we now were his powers are". Liz said.

"Let me guess with my dad". Pj said annoyed.

"Yep". Luke said, "He is also the only one that can restore byron's powers as well as he created the machine". Luke said to pj.

"You've got to be kidding me I really don't want to speak to him, like ever". Pj said.

"This is for byron man". Sam said.

"Fine". Pj said annoyed.

* * *

A random cave in handon

Byron woke up and started coughing as he was afraid for where he was when he saw a person looking at him.

"What, the how long was I out for". Byron asked.

"A long time mate". The teen said, "Drink some water, your going to need it". The teen said whilst offering byron some water.

"What was the last thing your remember?". The teen asked byron.

"I remember being kidnapped and strapped to a chair by pj's dad and him taking away my powers and him setting the building on fire and leaving me to die before I kept on calling out for help and that's when you came and that's all I remember". Byron said. "Wait a second who are you?". Byron asked the teen.

"I'm Parker Welton, The Red Elemental Core Ranger". Parker said shocking byron.

* * *

Well guys this is part 2 of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it because I did, and I will be bringing you more next week, read and review please as I love to hear what you all have to say.

Thanks, Pie12345


End file.
